1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp formed with an air hole bored in a reflector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle lamps are generally provided with air holes for use in preventing the insides of lamp chambers from fogging and condensation. In the case of a vehicle lamp whose lamp chamber is formed with a reflector and a lens, such an air hole is often formed as a through-hole longitudinally passing through the reflector.
As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, a vehicle lamp 100 equipped with an air hole 102 like that is adapted to prevent waterdrops and dust from penetrating through the air hole 102 by mounting a rubber tube 104 in the rear end portion of the air hole 102. However, the conventional vehicle lamp equipped with the aforesaid air hole presents the following problems.
Since the air hole 102 is so formed as to open in the reflective surface 106a of a reflector 106, the air hole 102 is seen through a lens 108 when an elevational view of the lamp is taken and the problem is that it looks less attractive.
Another problem also arises from raising the lamp cost to the extent of parts cost and mounting expenses because the rubber tube 104 needs mounting.